This invention's (“Tora”s) background is in the field of classic strategy board games (such as Chess, Checkers, Go, Chinese Chess, or any other boardgame played on a grid surface.) This invention details the process to play this new and original board game, as well as the designation and creation of 17 by 17 or 9 by 9 grid playing areas specific to this game's operation, and the operational mathematical tournament structure required for this board game to operate on a tournament level.